Four Boys and a Baby?
by BookRose12
Summary: Forced to carry Baby Rose to Greece with them on their quest by Hera, the seven demigods must take care of the three month old the whole way there. But when Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel get kidnapped and taken, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Percy are left alone to take care of her, and they don't know what they're doing, let alone how much to put in a bottle.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

Percy stared at the floor of the cave, same as Jason, Leo, and Frank. It all happened so fast. The attack wasn't supposed to happen. They had been promised no monsters. Yet, they were attacked by more monsters than they could handle. It was overwhelming.

Jason rubbed his shoulder silently. Being slammed in the shoulder with a giants shield trying to protect Piper ended up hurting both of them. All he could do was slam against some rocks and try to fend for himself against two Furies as the giants grabbed Piper and took her away. Once the Furies were slayed, Piper had vanished, and Jason hadn't done anything to save her.

Frank had turned his hand into a bear claw and was clawing lines into the log he was sitting on. He always was a giant mess, but this… this had to break a record. Trying to keep the Lycanthropes away from Hazel, and where he told her to go ended up being a trap, and then he ended up getting knocked out and thrown over the edge of a cliff. If it wasn't for Jason, he would've been toast.

Leo poked the fire with his hands. Annabeth's gone, so Percy _must _feel awful and think it's his fault. Piper and Hazel are gone, so Jason and Frank must feel like Percy. Even though they were trying to protect their girlfriends, all Leo was trying to protect was his stupid boat that ended up breaking down because Jason, Percy, and Frank pitched a fit. Leo didn't have to worry about _his _girlfriend getting kidnapped because – oh wait! – he doesn't have a girlfriend.

Jason, out of frustration, hit the wall with his fist. Frank's perfect straight bear claw lines turned into jagged, deep cuts. Percy was balling his hands in fists, then releasing, over and over, stretching out his long fingers.

And then, the baby started crying.

The baby had been brought to the seven demigods the week before by Juno, the goddess of marriage and child birth. Apparently, Rose (the baby) was supposed to grow up to be a great and mighty warrior, but she was supposed to be brought to Greece along with the children of the prophecy. Hera didn't say the name of her godly parent, but the little red hairs she had and the way she loved to pick up Jason's and Percy's wallet and chew on it hinted that she might be the daughter of Hermes. The boy's had protested, saying that it would be too dangerous for a three month old to travel with them and have the risk of getting attacked by a monster, but the girls fell in love with the baby and over ruled them.

The girls got kidnapped trying to protect Rose. They usually were the ones who took care of her, fed her, and changed her. Leo helped some with the making her laugh part, but she usually cried for Jason, ignored Percy, or just blankly stared at Frank. When she was with anyone besides them, she was a happy, smiling baby who loved looking out in the clouds.

Leo walked over and picked her up, which usually calmed her down, except this time, she just kept crying, making her tiny little face red.

"I think she's hungry," Leo said, awkwardly trying to hold her like the Annabeth, or Piper, or Hazel did. "Can one of you fix her a bottle?"

"We're in a cave," Jason reminded him. "Where are we going to find a bottle?"

"There's some on the ship," Leo said. "Piper puts them in the cabinet with the formula. There's a sheet of paper telling you how much water to put in there. It's not rocket science."

Jason walked out to go find a bottle while Rose screamed a little louder. Frank turned himself into a bunny and she stopped, blinking like she was confused. For some reason, Frank had a strange urge to eat a carrot…

He turned himself back into a human and Rose began screaming again. Jason walked back in a minute or two later with a bottle four ounces full. He handed it to Leo and Leo put it in her mouth, making her stop crying and drink the bottle.

Percy paced the cave. "What are we going to do? I am _not _changing that diaper!"

They others hadn't thought of that. Leo would feel wrong changing the diaper, only because it was Rose's diaper, the baby _girl. _It would still be awkward if it was a baby boy, but not as awkward in some man-to-man kind of way. Then, it hit Leo.

"We'll take shifts," he said. "She likes me, so I can take over for the rest of the day and until the morning. Then, it can be… _Frank's _turn until the next morning. And then Jason, and then you, Percy, and then it starts all over again."

"Do we have to give her a bath?" Jason asked, not on board with the I-have-to-hold-her idea.

"Of course," Leo said as he burped her. "Piper and them do it at night before they lay her down."

"Why are you watching my girlfriend?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get your panties in a wad," Leo said as she burped. "She's my step sister, since Hephaestus and Aphrodite are married."

Leo picked up Rose's blanket and wrapped her up in it where she was snug and warm.

"So, Leo's Mr. Mom?" Frank asked, trying not to laugh.

Leo's face turned red. "Shut it, you're next."

A few minutes later she was asleep, and Leo laid her down. "See?" he whispered.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes. They only left the _Argo II _because they needed fresh air after the monster attack so they could all pitch a fit. Jason glanced over at the rolling make-shift baby bed Leo had made the first day out of spare parts and swallowed hard. The four of them, who had no experience and didn't even have a girl to call to get them to help, had to take care of a three month old beautiful baby girl.

Jason prayed when he became a daddy, it wouldn't be anytime soon – like in ten years or more.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Leo had forgotten that he had to fix the engine while watching a baby. This was going to be harder than he thought.

After Frank woke her up while they were rolling her crib, she wasn't too happy – especially with Frank. Leo had tried to get her back to sleep, but she refused. The only thing she did do was grab a wad of his curly black hair and pull.

With Rose in one arm, Leo somehow managed to grab the swing he made and move it to the engine room where he was, which was down two sets of stairs. He set the swing on the floor a good ten feet away from the engine and laid her down when he noticed that she was gnawing on his brand new leather wallet.

"Seriously?" he grumbled as he attempted to get the wallet away from her, but she was a strong baby. She had a grip on the wallet and was staring at him like _It's mine! Find your own wallet! _

Finally, Leo managed to get his wallet away from her, which ended in a disaster. Rose began screaming and crying, little tears going down her face. Leo laid the wallet down in her swing.

"Oh, no!" he said panicky. "Don't cry – please don't cry. Here, take the wallet; you can have it!"

She immediately stopped crying and put the wallet back in her mouth looking at him like "_Ha-ha, Sucker!" _Leo frowned.

"Evil baby," he growled, and she just laughed like she agreed with him.

Leo lay back on his rolling thing that went under the engine, picked up a flash light and a screw driver, and then slid underneath it. He wasn't under there for three seconds before Rose started crying again. Leo silently made a very annoyed sigh and rolled out. Once he did, she stopped and was looking around away from him as if nothing had ever happened.

Leo raised an eyebrow and rolled back under, but again, Rose screamed. He rolled back out towards her swing and realized he had forgotten to turn it on. Once it began swinging, the look she gave him was telling him she thought he was an idiot.

He rolled back under, and realized that she hadn't started crying yet – or maybe she hadn't noticed he was gone. He silently laid down the flash light and picked up the screw driver, realizing the Flux-Capacitor was out of "Go-Go Juice", as he liked to call it. He unscrewed it and then, he made a massive mistake.

He dropped the screw.

Rose, then realizing Leo was gone, began screaming, dropping the wallet. That made her even madder. The screaming got slightly louder and then she was screaming so much it went silent.

Leo tried to ignore her. _Rose is fine, _he thought to himself. _She's just trying to annoy you. _But when he heard little sobs, he couldn't take it anymore.

He rolled out from under the engine, which is when she usually stopped crying. But Rose kept on screaming, with the little tears and the tiny red cheeks and the closed eyes with the fists flying in baby pitch-a-fit mode… Leo couldn't take this kind of pressure.

He wiped his hands on his jeans and then picked her up, putting the pacifier in her mouth.

"Was that what you wanted?" he asked, suddenly realized he was talking in that voice people use when they're talking to babies. Leo turned the swing off, picked it up with one hand, and went upstairs to the deck.

That engine wasn't going to get any repairs while he was on watch.

* * *

"So," Jason said, "how in the Pluto are we going to rescue the girls when we have to take shifts watching Rose? I am not going to be walking in some freaking trap holding a car-seat and carrying a diaper bag on my shoulder."

Frank nodded in agreement.

"I vote we let Leo do that if we have to," Frank said.

Percy was actually lost in space. "Do you think Annabeth will think that I'm even cuter if I do that, though?"

Jason and Frank hadn't thought about it that way. That was something to put into consideration.

Leo walked up, holding a red faced mad Rose and a swing. He set Rose in the swing, which he faced looking out towards the sky, and then plopped into the chair next to Jason.

"I thought you were fixing the engine," Jason asked.

"So did I," Leo said glumly. "I tried to take a look and she'd start crying. And then she pick pocketed me, and won't let me have it back!"

"I know what you mean," Percy said.

The sky clouded over and the guys drew their weapons. A rain drop fell and hit Rose on the nose, causing her to jump. She went cross eyed trying to figure out what that was. Then she let out an annoyed whine when another hit her, which was just as Dylan and two other storm spirits appeared between Rose and the boys.

"Well, well, well; this makes sense," Dylan said with the same blinding white smile. "Sent here to get a _baby? _Wow, ever since I fought you, Jason, I've been demoted."

Jason gripped her sword. "I thought you were a horse."

"I thought you were dead," Dylan spat back.

The guys stood up, aiming their weapons. Frank notched an arrow, waiting for one of them to make a move. And when they did, it was a blur.

Dylan shot lightning at the table, blowing the table up and sending all four boys in different directions. The two other storm spirits stopped the swing and fiddled with the buckle around Rose.

"Get the baby," Dylan growled. "I have business to take care of."

He walked towards Jason who had been hit with the table, and slammed him against the wall, an energy ball building up in his fist.

"You were supposed to die," Dylan growled.

"Yeah, but you are," Jason said, kicking him in the gut. The wind obeyed Jason, and a mini tornado formed around him, sending sparks flying in the wind.

The other storm spirits were mesmerized by Jason's trick, causing them to forget Rose. Leo took that to his advantage to shoot flames at their faces. They screamed in pain and grabbed their faces as Frank barreled into them in grizzly bear form, knocking them off of the deck and tumbling into the sky.

Percy grabbed Dylan and swiped at his head, but Dylan ducked, falling into Jason, which made his wind trick disappear. Jason tumbled to the ground, sending a death look at Percy.

"This is _my _fight, Jackson!" he yelled as Dylan groggily stood up, not know who to attack.

"Well, it looked like you were just waiting to for him!" Percy yelled back over the wind.

Dylan raised an eyebrow. He walked backwards towards Rose as Leo and Frank tried to keep Percy and Jason from fighting. Dylan picked up Rose and laughed, floating out into the sky. The four boys turned and looked in horror and then they laughed.

Who knew that storm spirits had wallets?

Rose was playing with Dylan's wallet, but she didn't seem to like it that much. Must've not have had any money in it.

"Hey!" Dylan yelled. "Give that back!"

He snatched the wallet away from Rose, and that set her off. She began screaming, crying, and wiggling, just to annoy Dylan. He let go of Rose, letting her tumble through the sky, screaming.

Jason dove over board and Dylan flew down to catch her too. If he didn't catch her, he would be bald… and he loved his hair…

Jason shoved him away and flew faster, the wind and rain stinging his eyes. Rose was screaming in terror, fighting the wind and tumbling in it like a rag doll. Dylan came around and tackled Jason, throwing him off balance. Jason tumbled, and then he started falling.

There was only one last resort, and he had no idea if it would work.

He shot lightning through his hands at Dylan, and it made him fly upwards into the back of the ship with such force that it knocked him out, and he fell right towards Rose at such speed Jason wasn't sure if he could get Rose. But he had to try.

Jason kicked against the air and the wind bended at his will even more so than usual. He kicked Dylan's limp body out of the way and scooped Rose up in his arms. She was shivering, crying, and soaking wet. She snuggled in him, whimpering.

Jason managed to take off his wind breaker with one arm and he wrapped it around her, putting the hood over her head, even though the hood itself engulfed her completely. He shot up towards the _Argo II _and then landed on the deck with her scared so badly she was shaking – that or she was freezing cold.

"Did you get her?" Frank asked nervously.

Jason nodded and pulled her away from his chest. She was shivering worse than he thought and she was crying, but the tears were frozen to her face.

"Poor thing," Percy said.

And that's when the crying began.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

"No, that's the leg – not the _arm!" _

"Well, excuse me, since when did you become a baby _expert!"_

"Stop fighting! You're going to make her cry!"

"Do you smell that?"

Rose looked scared to death as all four guys attempted to change one diaper and put her on some dry clothes. They let Leo do it, since he was watching her today, but Jason and Percy had to argue over which outfit. Thank Zeus Frank stepped in and grabbed a random… _thing _and brought it out like it was radioactive.

"EW! DIRTY DIAPER!" Leo squealed in disgust.

"Wouldn't you crap you pants, too, if you just got dropped in midair and tumbled until someone finally caught you and then you were soaking wet?" Percy asked.

Rose began crying; flailing her little arms and legs. The guys, like normal guys who got put into baby-sitting on short notice, panicked. Percy grabbed a pink stuffed bunny.

"Here, take the bunny!" he said.

She cried louder, knocking the bunny out of his hands.

"Ok, no bunny," Percy muttered.

"Frank, turn into a panda!" Jason said.

Frank folded his arms. "Look, just because I can turn into any animal I want doesn't mean I want to turn into a big fat panda!"

Rose screamed.

"Ok, panda time!"

Frank was instantly a panda, holding a bamboo stick that he found was extremely delicious. Rose stopped, staring at Frank while trying to figure out what he was.

"POOPY DIAPER, COMING THROUGH!" Leo yelled, holding it out in front of him while holding his nose.

"Ew! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Percy yelped, jumping backwards.

"Jason, throw that away!" Leo said.

"No!" Jason protested, looking a little green and horrified. Jason, the same one who led the Roman army into battle, the one who fought the Titan himself, was scared of a poopy diaper. Very leadership-y.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, for crying out loud, take the diaper!"

"No, Leo!"

"Um, guys?" Percy said.

They turned around to see Frank, back in human form, holding a fresh diapered fully clothed baby with a pacifier. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What –" Jason managed.

"How –" Leo stuttered.

"Huh –" Percy said, still confused.

Frank handed Leo Rose, who seemed content now. Leo handed Jason the diaper and smirked. Jason looked like he was about to barf. He put it in the trash and refused to touch anything.

"I have to go burn my hands in acid, now," he said, gagging.

Rose sneezed, dropping her pacifier. She whimpered like she was about to start crying, and Percy scooped it up and washed it off. He stuck it in her mouth and Rose looked fine then.

"Phew," Percy said. "That was close."

"What time is it?" Leo asked.

Frank looked at his watch. "Four-thirty."

Leo sighed. "Ok, I'll go work on the engine and I'll set her in front of the TV. You guys, watch her."

"But it's you're turn to watch her!" Jason said, making sure his fingers were all spread out and his hands were away from him.

"Yes, but I want to get out of this same spot," Leo said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"I want to get to New York City, and then I can take Rose to help me pick up some chicks," he answered as a goofy grin came across his face.

Percy smiled to. "Or, we can go see my mom who can help us with her."

"Let's go put you in your bouncy seat," Leo said to Rose, who was un-amused at all of them. "Then, Percy's Momma's hopefully going to help us with you."

She smiled and laughed, taking her pacifier out with one finger. That was one strange, strange baby girl.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Leo sat her in her bouncy seat while Elmo played on the TV. Frank was in the kitchen cooking, his bow and quiver on his back, Jason was in the shower, and Percy was being Percy – watching Elmo with Rose.

Rose sat there for a minute or two until she found Elmo annoying. She blinked and the channel changed to Law and Order SVU. When they said "baby killer" she blinked again, changing the channel to NCIS and then to Bones.

The kitchen was connected to the den, so Frank saw everything. His mouth fell open and Percy slowly turned around, wide eyed.

"She likes murder mysteries," Percy said. "Wow."

A few minutes later, it went off and Jason came out shirtless and in pajama pants. Rose yawned and looked at him with a sarcastic look. Leo came upstairs, covered in motor oil and grinning like a lunatic.

"I did it!" he said. "Why are you guys watching Bones?"

Percy shrugged. "She did it."

Leo raised an eyebrow, but continued on with his story. "I fixed the boat long enough for us to get to Long Island, and I put it on Auto-Pilot so it will take all night to get there. And," Leo looked at his watch "considering it's 9:30, should we lay her down?"

Rose yawned again and then looked tired. She stretched her arms and Percy picked her up, since Leo was covered in motor oil. Percy laid her down in her bed, tucked her in with a pink fuzzy blanket, turned on the baby monitor, and then turned the lights out and closed the door, leaving.

He handed the baby monitor to Leo and he went to bed. Jason and Frank followed behind him, except Frank was eating a sandwich as he left, calling him "Mr. Mom".

Leo sighed and walked into the bathroom. He set the baby monitor on the counter and hopped in, scrubbing the motor oil off of him with Dawn Dish Detergent (don't laugh, it works), but the one with the penguin on the cover, because Frank had insisted on getting the penguin and the ducky ones.

Once he got out, he thought about going into his bedroom, but the couch was closer and he had been up since four this morning, so he was drained. He grabbed his pillow and a blanket and laid down on the couch the baby monitor still on. He attempted to watch TV, but he ended up drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Silently, Hermes opened the door to his baby girls room. He turned the monitor off, because Leo was sound asleep, snoring and he didn't want anyone to hear him.

Rose wasn't asleep; she was looking around. When she saw him, she smiled. It was about 11:45 now, and he knew he didn't have long. He picked her up and held her, sitting down in a soft chair. She closed her eyes and laid on his chest, still wrapped in the blanket. He whispered to her and hummed to her, getting her back to sleep, when his caduceus rattled in his pocket.

_Boss! _George whispered in his head. _Twelve O'Clock in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

Then, instead of a three month old, Hermes was holding a three year old toddler in a blue Snow White gown with long curly strawberry blonde hair, snuggled against her daddy.

Hermes snapped and instead of a baby room, it changed into something more toddler-ish. Her crib was now a bed, and he sighed. Hermes brushed her tangled hair back with his hand and kissed her forehead. He stood up and laid her down under the covers and tucked her in.

Hermes whispered in her ear and whispered, "Sweet dreams, baby girl."

And then he disappeared.

_Aw, _Martha said. _She's so cute! _

_I'm not gonna cry, _George said. _I'm not gonna cry! _He sniffled.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Leo yawned and stretched. He smelled like the dishes and drool, with a hint of smoke. The whole right cheek was soaked from his drool and he wiped it on his pillow. Everyone else was asleep, but then there was a thump. Leo figured Percy or Frank had just fell off the bed, even though it sounded like Percy.

Frank had already said he would watch Rose for the day and Leo wanted to go back to sleep. Funny, he hadn't heard a peep out of Rose all night. He furrowed his brow and picked up the baby monitor to find it turned off.

"Frank!" Leo yelled in different voices over and over until he got his attention.

"What?" Frank yelled back, as if he had been woken up.

"It's your turn!" Leo said, hugging his pillow and going back to sleep. Then, a pillow whacked his head and someone walked away. Leo shot straight up, yelling some choice words. Frank stood there with his pillow, smirking.

"Seriously?!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yep," Frank said. Percy walked out, half asleep and rubbing his head where he had fallen off of the bed.

"Will you two shut up?" he said groggily. "Some people are trying to sleep!"

"He's the one waking people up!" Frank said.

"It's your turn to watch her!" Leo defended.

Jason stormed out, his hair sticking everywhere. "I don't care who did it! It's eight o'clock in the freaking morning! SHUT UP!"

"Oh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Leo noted.

Percy was looking past Jason down the hall with his eyes wide. A little girl with curly strawberry blonde hair, a blue Snow White gown, and the pink fuzzy blanket that Percy had tucked _Rose _in with last night stood there. She looked about three years old, rubbing her eyes with her little fist and holding the blanket with the other hand. Her hair hung in her eyes, and she had bare tiny feet.

"Um, guys…" Percy said. He pointed to the little girl and everyone became silent.

She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at them, sleepily.

"I think you woke her up," Jason said to Leo.

"Who is it?" Leo asked.

She frowned and folded her little arms. Then, she spoke. "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

And on that note, she stormed into Rose's room and closed the door, dragging the blanket behind her.

The boys were speechless for a few minutes. Then, Leo spoke.

"What just happened?" he exclaimed, looking around. "Who _was _that!"

The little girl came back out, looking at them like they were all idiots.

"I'm hungry," she said. "Make me some breakfast."

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"MAKE ME BREAKFAST!" she squealed to the top of her lungs.

The boys jumped as a blinding white light appeared behind them. The little girl smirked and folded her arms as if saying, "You're gonna get it!"

The four boys turned to see Hera in her perfect goddess clothes, as usual. Her hair was up, her gown was perfect white, the jewelry was great, and she – well, she was laughing at them.

"Wow, I didn't think a three year old would scare four sixteen year olds," she said. Hera looked at the little girl. "Hello, Rose."

Rose saluted sarcastically, smirking. "They won't make me breakfast."

Percy turned to look at her. "Liar!"

She glared and then, she squealed as loud as she could. Hera snapped and Rose stopped, even though she seemed to want to kill Percy.

"But," Leo said, very confused, "she was three months old when we laid her down and now she's three. What happened?"

Hera sighed. "She's cursed until she gets to Greece, where your girlfriends are. Well, most of your girlfriends. Piper's in Russia, for some reason, but Hazel's in Rome, but Annabeth's in Greece… Anyway, until you get to Greece and you find the three girls, she'll age three years at midnight every night until she's fifteen. If you don't find them and get her to Greece until then, where you'll find Lupa, then…"

Rose ran a finger across her neck at Percy.

"Rose Carlisle King!" Hera snapped.

"What?" she said. "I was just letting him know what would happen!" Under her breath she muttered, "In his sleep," and Percy took a step away from her.

Hera looked at the ceiling and shook her head. "She's too smart…" She sighed. "Anyways, yes; if she doesn't get there in time, she does die. If she does get there in time, Lupa will train her, but she'll be back at three months and, like Jason, she'll be raised by wolves."

Jason thought for a minute. "So, we won't have to carry a carseat into battle?"

"No, she'll probably help you," Hera said.

A flash appeared next to her, and Ares was there on a Harley dressed like a biker without the helmet with his normal sunglasses. Ares saw Frank and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you look familiar…?" he asked him. His gruff voice was still the same, but he seemed more willing to pummel anyone with his fists or just run over them with his bike.

"I'm your son in your Roman form," Frank answered.

Ares nodded, but then he looked at Percy. "Oh, great, it's you."

Percy twirled the pen in his hand. "Nice to see you, too. That foot still hurting you?"

Ares revved his engine on his bike. "I'm not here for you, Jackson," he growled.

"Ares, what are you doing here?" Hera asked.

"You're talking like she's a baby!" he said to her.

"She's three years old!"

"So!?" Ares said. He looked at where Rose was standing, to find her gone. He looked in the kitchen to see here standing on the counter, looking in the cabinets for something to eat.

Then, she fell backwards.

Frank dove underneath her and caught her. She was screaming bloody murder, but then realized she wasn't falling anymore, so she stopped and looked at him.

"Thanks," she said as Frank set her down. Rose stared up at the red box of Froot-Loops until Frank got them down for her. She smiled, and jumped on the couch, shoving her hand into the box and eating a hand-full out of her hand.

"Hey, Kid," Ares said.

Rose looked up at him with her eyes.

"Anyone ever teach you not to climb on the counter?"

She shook her head and continued to eat.

"Fix that poor baby something to eat!" Hera exclaimed at the boys.

"See what I mean!?" Ares complained. He looked at Rose just as a red and black winged Converse floated above her head. She didn't even react.

Percy smirked at Jason. "Ha! I was right!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…"

Ares looked at Rose and then he reached into his leather jacket pocket. He pulled out two drumsticks and propped against his handlebars.

"Kid," he said.

Rose looked up, raising an eyebrow. She noticed the drumsticks and a thousand ways to steal them ran through her head. He held them out.

"Want 'em?" he asked.

She nodded, mesmerized.

"Come get 'em."

She set the box of cereal down and walked over to him, looking at him skeptically. When she went to grab them, he held them up just out of her reach. Rose frowned and jumped, but he pulled them up higher.

Hera frowned. "Ares, give them to her!"

"Let her work for them if she wants them so bad," Ares said.

Rose jumped again, reaching, but he raised them some more. She frowned, and climbed up on the tire that was bigger than her and reached for them, but he continued to move. She frowned as he held them directly above his head. She climbed on the wobbly handle bars and caught her balance. Then, she jumped.

She got the drumsticks, but before she could slam into the ground, Ares caught her and set her on the ground, handing her the drumsticks. He ruffled her hair and she pulled her head back.

"Got spunk, Kid," he said.

"You could've hurt her!" Hera protested.

"She's a demigod; it's not the first time she was almost hurt." Ares rolled his eyes. "You're over protective, Mother."

"Excuse me?" Hera said.

"Nothing, Mother," Ares said, shooting Percy a look because he was smirking at him.

Hera looked up at the ceiling momentarily. "We've stayed here long enough. We must go."

The drum sticks were too big for Rose, and she had no idea what to do with them now that she had them.

Ares looked like that was the best news he had heard all day.

"And boys," Hera said. They all looked at her. "Feed her."

And then, the two disappeared.

Everyone was silent for a minute, until Leo spoke up.

"What just happened!"


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

An hour later, the _Argo II _landed in the middle of Time Square on three tables and a bike, flattening them with a satisfying crunch.

"Well," Leo said as he looked out of the window, "I thought it would make it to Long Island."

Jason looked confused. "I thought we passed Long Island; that's where you got the slushie."

"Oh yeah! I did better than I expected!"

Rose decided she didn't want to go out in public in her pajamas, so she skipped into her room and put on some clothes. A few minutes (which seemed like agonizing hours to Percy) later, Rose came out in a pair of tiny jeans, an inside out graphic tee, and holding a pair of socks and tiny pink plaid Polo's.

Rose walked over to Percy and held the socks and tennis shoes up. "Can you help me?"

"No – you were mean to me!" Percy pouted.

Rose blinked. "Baby." She walked over to Frank, who picked her up, set her on the coffee table, got down on one knee, and put her shoes and socks on her tiny little feet. One he was done with that, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and gasped.

"I NEED TO BRUSH MY HAIR!" she squealed as she ran down the hallway towards her room.

Percy groaned and fell on the couch. Rose came out with a little brush and a ribbon. Frank sat down in the chair and brushed her hair as Jason, Leo, and Percy stared in shock. He pulled it up in a perfect pony tail and tied it with the black ribbon with a white snake design on it. Rose smiled.

"Ok, I'm ready!" she said, skipping out of the door. Leo caught up with her first, only to find her frozen in the threshold, staring at the crowd wide-eyed. She slowly backed up into them nervously. "That's a lot of people…" she whispered.

"It's ok," Jason said. "Let's go."

But Rose was frozen in her tracks; she wasn't moving. Frank bent down and whispered in her ear. Rose nodded and Frank stood up, walked outside, and put her on his shoulders. Finally, they began to walk to Percy's apartment.

"I thought you said your mom lived in Long Island," Jason asked Percy.

"She got a job up here while I was gone," Percy said, squeezing past two ladies who were arguing over the last piece of chicken. "Annabeth said she was going to move back next year so she could get a little extra money stored away."

"Lead the way," Leo said, motioning for Percy to walk in front.

Rose looked nervous around all of the people. Frank looked at Leo, but Leo was just as confused as Frank was. They walked along tons of blocks until they got towards apartments, smaller crowds, and less tourists. Rose couldn't imagine why anyone would want to visit a place so big.

Percy walked over to a tall, older looking brick building and knocked on the door. A thirteen year old with pink hair, bright green eyes, dark clothes, and smacking on some gum hopped down the stair in her twenty-five pound leather boots. She opened the door and continued to smack on her gum.

"And you are?" she asked rudely.

"Does Sally Jackson live her?" Percy asked.

She laughed a little. "Yeah, along with Mr. Blowfish."

"It's Blofis," Percy growled.

"Geez; don't get your panties in a wad," she snapped back. "Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson – her son."

The girl looked taken by shock. "You're… Percy?"

Percy chuckled. "And you are?"

The girl regained her composer and smirked. "Kaitlyn St. John – I'm staying with your parents over the weekend."

Percy's jaw dropped as everyone else looked confused. "You're what?"

"I'll show you to your room, _Percy_," Kaitlyn spat. "I mean _come on! _You're the son of Poseidon – what kind of name is Perseus?!" She began walking towards the stairs. "Well? Are you guys coming?!"

Rose could tell Percy didn't like that Kaitlyn took his place over the weekend. She smirked at him.

Kaitlyn was running up the stairs, skipping steps just to lose them. Percy was keeping up with her until he tripped. Then, he lost her. Frank had set Rose down and was helping her up the stairs. Leo and Jason were confused. Percy ran up, only to run into Kaitlyn who had her arms folded and was glaring at him.

"Listen," she growled. "Your mom is depressed. She's been that way every since you left. Since I have to spend the rest of the weekend with her, and your probably going to leave in an hour or two, _don't _make her even more depressed, Jackson. Understood?"

"What are you going to do?" Percy growled back. "Kick me?"

And that's exactly what she did: right in the shin full force. She turned on the heels of the combat boots and opened the door to C4, walking in and closing it behind her to annoy the son of Poseidon.

"Mrs. Jackson?" Kaitlyn called.

"For the millionth time, Kaitlyn," Sally Jackson said from the kitchen. "Call me Sally."

"There's someone here for you."

Sally dried her hands on the dish towel and walked towards the door to find Percy, Leo, Jason, Frank, and Rose walk in. She dropped her glass of water and the glass shattered. Rose jumped and looked at her like she was insane.

"What'd she do that for?" Rose grumbled.

"Percy?" Sally gasped, hugging her six foot tall boy.

Percy hugged his mom back tightly as Paul came out of a room. He smiled and ruffled Percy's hair.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Sally said, wiping tears of joy from her eyes. "Do need anything? Who are they? Why is there a three year old with you?"

"No, Mom, I'm good," Percy answered. "This is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and Rose King, daughter of Hermes."

"Where's Annabeth?" Paul asked.

Percy's stomach dropped. It was like he'd just ate a bowling ball and his stomach decided to slam into the floor.

"She got kidnapped, along with two other friends of ours. That's why we came."

"Come sit down," she said worriedly. Percy's shoe crunched the glass and Sally sighed.

"I'll get it," Kaitlyn offered. "You guys can talk to Percy."

Then, it hit Percy: How'd she know he was a demigod? The four demigods and the two adults sat down on the couches while Rose sat next to Sally. Kaitlyn went into the kitchen and got the broom, looking enviously at Percy. She continued to sweep while Jason and Leo had a poke war.

"I'm guessing you want something," Sally said, while Percy blushed.

"We were wondering if you could watch Rose for a little bit," Percy said. "Before Annabeth went missing –"

"And Hazel," Frank added.

"And Piper," Jason put in.

"Before _they_ went missing, Hera had asked us to take a three month old to Greece. But, after the girls left, Rose had a curse put on her that makes her age three years at midnight. When she's fifteen, if she's not in Greece by midnight that night, she dies."

"Sum it up," Leo said, "we have no idea what we're doing."

Sally chuckled as Rose swung her feet, looking around. Kaitlyn dumped the glass out of the tray and got a rag to wipe up the water and ice.

"Can you watch her for a little bit?" Percy asked. "I wish we had a girl or something on board to help us."

Kaitlyn's ears perked up. She loved little kids. She was a demigod, too, after all.

"I can do it," she spoke up. "I am a demigod, after all."

Sally turned to look at her. "And what will your mom say?"

"I'll… I'll tell her that I went on a school field trip to Long Island."

Rose spotted Paul's wallet and grinned evilly at it. She stood up and began to walk around, easing towards it.

"Do you think she'll believe it?" Sally asked Kaitlyn.

"Only one way to find out," Kaitlyn answered.

Leo saw what Rose was doing. He nudged Frank and nodded at Rose a second too late. She grabbed the wallet and began going through it. Paul glanced over and then did a double take.

"Is that my wallet?" he asked.

"Yes," Jason answered. "Yes it is."

Percy sighed. "Rose, can he have his wallet back?"

"No," she answered bluntly.

That's when she ran and Percy had to chase her. Somehow, that little twerp had unlocked the door and was half way down the hall. Percy chased her and then grabbed her around her waist. She screamed and bit him.

"OW!" he yelled, carrying her back into the apartment, screaming, crying, and pitching a fit.

And the boys and Kaitlyn started laughing along with Sally and Paul.

And Rose was biting a chunk out of his hand.

This was not Percy's day.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

Percy crashed out and began snoring as soon as his head hit the couch. Sally Jackson smiled and shook her head. Leo tapped his fingers on the counter and looked around, his ADHD kicking in. Kaitlyn was showing Rose around the apartment building. Frank and Mr. Blofis were grading spelling tests. Jason was spinning around in the computer chair, while Sally cleaned in the kitchen.

"I want to go on the roof," Rose whispered as she and Kaitlyn stood by the vending machines. Chocolate covered the little girl's face and hands from the Hershey bar she had.

_Ha, _Kaitlyn thought. _Take that, Percy!_

"Ok," Kaitlyn whispered back, smiling.

What could go wrong? It's on a roof out in the open where monsters could attack and both don't have their weapons! No biggie!

They hopped on the elevator and rode up the ninth floor where the stairs to go to the roof were. Kaitlyn didn't know why there was a fire exit on the roof. What dimwit would run upstairs in a fire?! Rose ran out and gasped.

"It's _beautiful!" _she gasped, staring in awe at the rocks and the old apartment windows across the streets where that old hag that glares at Kaitlyn as she walks to and from school lives.

"Really?" Kaitlyn asked, a little confused.

But, like Leo, Rose was very ADHD. She sat down in the rocks and began playing.

"What are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Shh!" Rose whispered. "I'm building a rock castle! Don't tell Percy! He's mean!" As if Percy was below her, she stuck her tongue out to the ground and then continued to build her "rock castle."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Leo asked Jason.

Jason, smiling like an idiot, was still spinning in the computer chair. "I'm SPINNING!" he sang, laughing.

"You're the praetor of Camp Jupiter! Have you ever spun in one of those?"

Jason stopped spinning, a little wobbly, and glared - or at least _attempted _to glare. The chair went out from underneath him and he hit the ground with a thud. "Well, it's a little difficult to when people always walk in your office and go 'Jason! Katie stole my latte! Zap her!'" For that, he even went into girl-voice mode, which really looked funny on the muscle-armed blond. "So, no, I haven't."

"If you two break my chair, you're buying me a new one!" Sally said, wiping the counter down.

"But he's the one playing! I'm a good boy!" Leo protested.

Jason raised his hand. "If I get Leo to build you a new one, can I have this one?"

"No," Sally said, a bit confused.

Jason pouted. "Aw..."

"Now," Mrs. Jackson said in her mom-voice, "stop spinning and do me a favor."

Jason stumbled up to his feet as Sally handed them a grocery list and some cash. "Go."

"Yes, ma'am," they said, walking out sadly. They had grocery duty.

* * *

Of course. _Everything went wrong. _

Gods, Kaitlyn hated those stupid annoying feather shooting crows! Just because her dad, Apollo, was twins with the _Save the wilderness _goddess doesn't mean Kaitlyn was a woodsy person. She hated the woods. She was totally a city-girl.

She found a pipe and began trying to fend her and Rose off. She glanced back to where Rose was to find her gone.

She spun around, taking a feather to the shoulder. "Rose!" she called. Then she spotted the little Pip Squeak hiding behind one of the air conditioning units holding rocks.

"ATTACK!" Rose squealed as she launched rocks at the birds. Kaitlyn had actually played softball, so she loved hitting the birds. She aimed them at the old hags window. One brave bird began walking over to Rose, trying to do a sneak attack. She saw him, held her pile of rocks above her head, and let out a battle cry that sounded like "SPARKLY PONIES!" as she chased after the squawking-scared-for-its-life bird.

Then, Rose screamed.

Four birds had her by the legs of her jeans and were dragging her towards the edge.

"BAD TOUCANS!" Rose yelled, throwing rocks at them. "YOU RUINED MY ROCK CASTLE!"

Kaitlyn ran over, beating angry mobs of birds, and caught her leg just as she went over. Rose squealed as Kaitlyn, slowly but surely, was slipping over edge.

"Hang on!" she told Rose.

She threw her legs over and caught the side of the building with one arm. With the arm holding Rose, she pulled her up, stood her on a window sill just small enough for her, and then pulled her close to her.

Kaitlyn's fingers began to slip. She squeezed Rose and then, they fell.

She didn't know who screamed louder: her, or Rose.

She opened her eyes for a second to see the flag pole. They could hold on in the movies. If not, maybe it would slow their fall.

Kaitlyn blindly grabbed it and caught it. A sharp pain surged through her body as something _POPPED _in her shoulder. Wincing, she held on, swallowing back a scream. She looked up and saw in front of them was unnoticing people: the Jackson's.

Rose was clinging to the teenager for life. People began to crowd below, taking pictures of the feather-covered girls. Kaitlyn knew she couldn't hold on long, and the pole was giving in.

She kicked the window with her steel toed boots, making a loud sound.

Everyone jumped inside, except Percy. Paul and Frank lifted the window and pulled the two girls in. Sally, panicked, ran out of the kitchen, still clutching the wash rag.

Rose was shivering and crying. The chocolate that was on her mouth and hands was now smeared on Kaitlyn's shirt. Kaitlyn was holding her arm to her chest, forcing back the tears. Frank supported her so she wouldn't fall.

Sally knelt with her arms wide to Rose. The tremulous girl ran to her and snuggled in her arms, crying.

"There, there..." Sally said soothingly in her motherly voice. "It's all right now. I've got you."

Kaitlyn's knees about buckled from the pain. Frank held her with his arm around her waist to make sure she didn't collapse. Then, she busted out crying. Instincts told Frank to comfort her. She cried on his shoulder, holding her arm. She wasn't only crying because of her arm. She was crying because she felt scared herself.

Sally scooped the three-year old up in her arms and carried her to the kitchen. She set her on the counter and wiped her clean.

"Does anything hurt?" Sally asked.

Sniffling, Rose pointed to her knee. Sally rolled it up and saw the scrape. She pulled out two boxes.

"Which one: Power Rangers or Hello Kitty?"

Rose managed a little laugh. "Power Rangers are for boys!"

"So you want Hello Kitty?"

Rose shook her head and pointed to the Power Ranger box. Sally smiled and put the band-aid on the boo-boo. She kissed it and set her down off of the counter.

"All better!" she said, smiling. She didn't notice Kaitlyn.

Percy stirred in his sleep and rolled over away from the noise. Kaitlyn was still being supported by Frank, though they were rather close. He stroked her hair and tried to tell her to calm down, but her arm did look bad. Frank didn't think about Hazel then. He never really could comfort her. She usually stormed off and was left alone to sulk. Hazel also would've said she could stand herself.

Why was Frank comparing the two thirteen year olds?

Sally walked over to her slowly and then nodded at Frank, telling him she could handle it now. Sally, somehow, got the crying Kaitlyn over to the couch where she moved Percy's feet and let Kaitlyn sit.

"This is going to hurt," Sally warned. "I'm going to pop it back in place. Hold Frank's hand or something. On the count of three." Kaitlyn held Frank's hand. "One -"

Pop!

Kaitlyn screamed and Frank thought his hand had broken. Sally smiled.

"Let's go take you to the Emergency Room, so they bandage you up," she said, grabbing her purse. "Paul, will you stay here with them?"

"Sure," Paul said, closing the window.

Sally and Kaitlyn left, leaving Paul, Rose, and Frank the only ones awake. Percy slept through the entire thing and Rose crawled up next to him and in his arms, where she decided to take a nap. Paul chuckled and Frank left to go get him something to drink. Paul went back to grading papers, glancing up at the two babies asleep on the couch, while two were out grocery shopping, one was at the hospital, and one was raiding the refrigerator.

Paul sighed. His life was so messed up.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

_**A/N: Ah! Hello out there! A quick authors note before you continue on this perilous journey with a three year old.**_

_**1) I was thinking today while my history teacher went on this long rant that some people in his class (he eyeballed me) tend to write stories in his class and not pay attention, which is completely unfair, because that person has a 95 average. I thought: What are the girls doing in my story? What would they do to drown out him? What would Annabeth do? I put a lot of thought into this, and well, this is what I ended up with: three pieces of paper, a broken pencil, foot notes everywhere, a chapter, and another long, never ending lecture. It will have four parts, so hang in with me. Please. Don't leave me alone. I'm bite-size.**_

_**2) I'm thinking about writing another story for 39 Clues (but not for a while), and I need ideas. So, please help me out with that. **_

_**3) There is no three. I just wanted to say that that history teacher from (1) gave us a long project (because he's a Big Bully) and I might not update for a while. And HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN!**_

* * *

Annabeth stared at the wall. There was nothing else to do. She was in a cage, her hair was awful, she felt completely nasty, covered in blood, sweat, and dirt, and the ogre that was her guard had the revolting smell.

Annabeth was desperate for a shower and to give that guard a tube of deodorant.

A phone started playing the "My Little Pony" theme song - the ogre's phone. She had started calling him Shrek in her mind. He pulled out the tiny pink Razor and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered into the phone, his voice deep. He paused. "Yes, my lord. Do you want the blond one?" Pause. "Oh... yeah... um, ok... Bye-bye."

He hung up and stuck it in his pocket. Shrek lumbered over with his keys and opened the cage door.

"My lord wishes to speak with you," he said, grabbing Annabeth's arm and dragging her behind him on the hard rocky floor.

"No!" she screamed, kicking and trying to get away. "Let me go!"

The ogre ignored her and continued to drag her along. He shackled her ankles and her wrists behind her backs before he led her before the dark headed sleaze ball.

His name was Matthew. Well, that was his mortal name. His real name was a series of snorts, honks, and gasps, but he stuck to Matthew. He looked identical to Octavian except he had jet black hair that was greased back. How delightful.

Shrek led her before the gothic Octavian, where he pushed Annabeth to her knees . Matthew nodded at the ogre.

"Nice work, Gaylord," Matthew said.

Annabeth snickered, but tried to hold her composer. Gaylord? Gods, she was spending too much time with Percy...

Shrek/Gaylord frowned. "My mother named me," he said. "Is there a problem?"

Annabeth shook her head. Matthew dismissed Shrek/Gaylord.

"Miss Chase, correct?" Matthew said once they were alone. "Mind if a call you Annabeth?"

"Yes," Annabeth grumbled.

"Annabeth," he continued. "I have a proposal that might... _interest _you."

She frowned. What was this creep suggesting?

"See, you and me, we'd make a great team: you have the brains, and I've got the skills. So, how about we work together?"

"Or what?" She was not about to work with Matthew, even if Zeus told her to.

"Or I kill Percy and everyone you love. So, do we have a deal?"

* * *

Piper didn't speak Russian, nor did she read it.

She was hopelessly confused.

But, she did learn that Charm speak doesn't work unless they understand the language. As a result of this failed experiment, the people looked at her like she was stupid. The monsters had brought her here, to Catherine Garden in St. Petersburg, Russia, to freeze to death.

Piper had pick pocketed some random mother, whose son was trying to steal the money out of the fountain, and went to get her something to eat. She was freezing. She was cold. She was hungry.

And, of course, the first thing she saw on the table, was a drachma.

She smile, scooped up the drachma, and sprinted to the fountain. It was getting dark and the place had cleared out. She tossed the drachma in the slowly fading rainbow and quickly said, "Oh, Iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering. Please show me Jason Grace -"

Jason popped up before she could finish. He was riding in a buggy while Leo ran, pushing it up and down isles.

"Jason!" she hissed. The buggy came to a quick stop and Jason about flew out.

"Piper!" he said excitedly. "I thought... where are you?"

"Russia," she whispered, shivering. "Y-y-you guys have to hurry... P-p-please..."

The rainbow began fading.

"Wait!" Jason's faint voice said. "Don't go!"

But he had disappeared. She reached out one last time, but no one was there. Teary eyed, Piper went back to her hiding spot in the trees, where she had a sleeping bag and a change of clothes. No one could see her here, but she could still freeze to death in her sleep.

_Please hurry, _she thought before she went to sleep.

* * *

Hazel was having a ball - literally.

She had on a green strapless dress, that was sparkly, with her hair held back with a headband and she was wearing heels.

Like Piper (although she didn't know that), the monsters had let her go, too. Maybe it was to torture her. Hazel's feet hurt. The dress was itchy. The headband felt like it was leaving a dent in her head.

If she ever got married, she was going to wear jeans and a t-shirt, with a pair of tennis shoes. Weren't Converse the ones with the swoopy thingy? Or was that Nike?

The demigods (yes,_ demigods) _had thought she was Octavia the Younger's second life, because she said that she knew Octavian. She meant Octavian the jerk from Camp Jupiter. They thought she mean the old Roman Octavian.

One of the boys, a curly brown headed boy who looked a bit out of place, asked her to dance. She agreed, only because everyone was watching, when a slow song came on. The others began slow dancing.

The two stood their awkwardly, until one of the dancers drifted over and popped him in the back of the head.

"May I have this dance?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered.

Hazel slow danced with him when Frank popped in her mind. She winced. He'd have to get over it.

Once the dance was over, he slipped her hand in hers. He wasn't Italian; he was British. Why he was there, she had no idea.

"Can I show you something?" he whispered.

She nodded, smiling. She followed the boy out the doors and into the darkness of outside. They slipped beside the building, when all of the sudden, little Christmas lights hung from above and around a white gazebo. It was beautiful.

"Wow," she whispered. "It's like from Cinderella."

He smiled and led her inside the gazebo, where he picked a rose from the vines wrapped around it delicately. "For you," he said.

Hazel smiled, but then it faded. "I never got your name."

"Bryant," he said.

"Look, Bryant, I couldn't. There's someone back home, and..."

"One dance, and no one will ever hear about it again," he promised. "Just one."

Hazel reluctantly nodded and they danced, but all she was focused on was his eyes, and how stunning they were. They were amber, with gold specks. They were beautiful.

For what seemed like forever, they danced closely, his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck, until she remember Frank again. She slowly pulled away, smiling.

"I'm tired," she said. "Sorry."

"May I walk you to your room?" he asked, offering his arm.

Smiling again, she took his arm and he walked her to her room. Outside her door, he pecked her cheek, and then left. She walked in, giggling. Hazel fell back on the bed and fell asleep, dreaming about Bryant and forgetting about Frank.

* * *

By the time Leo and Jason made it back, Leo was already tired of hearing about how they had to get to Russia. Russia this. Russia that. Russia, Russia, Russia!

Sally and Kaitlyn were gone. Frank was... was that a book?! Leo about had a heart attack. Paul was making lesson plans, while Percy and Rose was asleep, except Rose had little black feathers in her hair. Paul turned and stood, taking some of the bags out of their arms and leading them to the kitchen.

When, of course, Percy's food trained ears, made him sit straight up, sleepy eyed, and stare at the bag. He stood up, putting Rose in Frank's lap (who was not thrilled with a sleeping kid in his lap when he was trying to figure out why Natalie was carrying a doll), and walked into the kitchen, stuck his arm in a random bag, and came out with the carton of ice cream. Grabbing a spoon, Percy walked back to the couch and opened it, staring at it.

"It's not blue," he mumbled, blinking. "Why didn't you get blue ice cream?"


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

_**A/N: hello? Is this thing on? How do… ok never mind! So, I know. Go ahead. Slap me on the wrist. Scream about how I didn't update. Scream for Blue Ice Cream – whatever your heart's desire. But that, my fellow demigods, isn't why I'm doing an Author's Note; quite the opposite, really. In the last chapter, on the boy's part, (to be exactly, fourth part, third paragraph in parentheses) if you can tell me what Frank's reading, I'll do a shout out. Or I'll update another chapter over the weekend. OR BOTH. **_

_**Hint: Paris Catacombs **_

_**That's all I can say! No spoilers in the hint (unless you read below. I might have more things about the book)! Now, please follow me below, where my imagination runs wild. (I am not responsible for any injuries or spoilers. Explore at your own risk) **_

"Percy, you guys need to go," Sally said once they got back.

"Well jeez, Mom, good to see you too," Percy complained.

"We went through Times Square. Apparently, mortals think the ship is like an SUV or something. It's covered in tickets and they put a boot on the oars."

"THEY DAMAGED MY BABY!" Leo yelped. "We're leaving now, thanks for the food, LET'S GO!"

"But Leo…" Rose rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Can't we stay a little bit longer?"

"Rose, you will learn that there is ways to survive off of caffeine and ADHD," Leo said. "Now is the time to learn."

"But I'm too young for coffee!" she protested grouchily, stomping her foot.

"_Caffeine, _not coffee." Leo began shaking with giddiness. "Come on! There is no time to lose!"

"Leo, chill," Jason said. He turned to Sally Jackson. "Can –"

"No, you're not taking my chair."

"Ok…." He said sadly.

Frank closed the book and handed it to Paul. "I got to the part about how Alistair started saying there were fruits in his luggage after his encounter with the Cobra's."

"Kabra's," Paul said, putting it back in place on his bookshelf. "Wish you guys could stay longer."

"False: you wish Frank could stay longer because he likes reading like you," Percy said. He hugged his mom, waved at Paul, and was pushed out the door by Leo.

Frank had Rose on his shoulders, who was asleep on his head. Leo was running, screaming, "FESTUS!" Jason was gloomy about the chair, while Percy stumbled around sleepily, hitting lamp pole after lamp pole.

"You think he'd stop that after a while," Frank said.

Jason nodded. "Ten bucks he wakes up with a head ache tomorrow."

"You're on."

"NOOOO!" Leo's scream was heard from miles around. Pigeons jumped and flew away from the horrible noise. Pedestrians shot him dirty looks. "MY BABY!"

Tickets plastered the bottom of the boat. Yellow boots were on every oar, while Percy hit a car.

"How could they do this?" Leo asked in his meltdown, on his knees whispering. "What have I done to them?"

"You squished their tables," Frank said.

Jason snickered and Percy went inside. "Come on, Leo." Jason waved his hand and a gust of wind sent tickets flying everywhere. "No stupid yellow cap things can hold this bad boy back."

They all went inside and found Percy asleep in the kitchen floor holding onto a pack of Oreos – Double Stuff.

"Oh no, he didn't," Leo said. He plucked the box out of Percy's hand and shook them. "THEY'RE EMPTY!"

Percy smiled a chocolaty smile. "Something wrong?"

"DIE, POOL SCUM!"

Frank laid Rose down in her room and shut the door. "Will you two shut up? We've got girlfriends to save."

Leo turned and gave him a death glare. "Watch it, Ferret."

"Hey, just because you can't get a girl –"

"I HAVE FANGIRLS! Just… they're out there, wearing #TeamLeo shirts."

Frank just sighed and shook his head. "Muggles." He sat on the couch and picked up a book, different than the one he had at the Jackson's apartment, and read.

"Look guys, we have to get to Russia to save Piper," Jason said. "And, fine, Annabeth and Hazel, but Piper's living on the street."

"We're going to Rome first," Frank said, snapping his book shut. "Then we'll go East to Russia, then we'll come back West for Greece. Understood?"

Everyone stared at him.

"It's the only plausible route, since we have to drop Rose off in Greece."

Leo shook the Wii remote and began typing on his keyboard. "I need caffeine… and ice cream…"

"ITS NOT BLUE!"


	10. Chapter X

Chapter X

***A/N: Three people (I think) got the book. If I forgot you, then PM me. Because I'm lonely. Stuck in the cold rain with a laptop and not place to charge it. And a dream! TO FLY WITH BLACKJACK! And, of course, to entertain you guys, but whatever. It works. *Lip trembles* No... Unicorns... or Pegasus...**

**OK Shout out to...**

**Hugs6**

**The Lily Maiden (cool name, bro)**

**Annechase**

**and possible others I might have missed in my journey around the world.**

* * *

"Markers, markers, markers, markers..." The three year old walked around the ship, looking for her markers. Someone had moved them. Someone was going to pay severely for this mutiny.

Rose had a plan - a devious plan that she thought was genius and that no other kid in the world had tried.

Coloring on someone's face.

_It's perfect! _she thought, her hands behind her back, scowling and looking. _I'll be a record holder - no, a trend setter! Bleh, ew... Copy cats around the world will be chanting my name: ROSE! ROSE! ROSE! Ah, irony. But what does that word mean...?_

But her perfect plan had its flaws as well. Jason was still awake. He would have to be executed for this plan to succeed...

She hid behind the couch where the love sick puppy was at. With a pack of Strawberry Sour Straws in her hand, he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Jason," she said, walking out innocently enough. He looked at her, his blue eyes sad. "Have you seen my markers?"

He shook his head and looked away. Rose frowned. This peasant wasn't following her plan.

She crawled up in his lap. "Jason, please..."

"I haven't seen them," he grumbled.

She held up the Sour Straws. "Are you _sure _you haven't seen them?"

"No, I haven't." He reached for the Sour Straws, but she got off his lap, taking them with her.

"NONE FOR YOU!"

She walked over to Frank, also awake, but reading a mysterious object called a 'book' that she didn't trust. "Frank..." she asked.

He put the book mark in the book and looked over. "Hey, whatcha got there?"

"I need my markers," she said. "Have you seen them?"

"Why do you need them?" he asked.

"I'm going to draw on Leo's face," she said. "Now, I need my markers."

Frank smiled. "I haven't seen them. But if you do find them, tell me. And thanks for the book."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're welcome," she said, having stolen it for him before the boat took off.

She walked over to her last option - a sleeping seventeen year old quietly snoring in the corner, drool running down the side of his face. She reached out and started to poke his shoulders when she saw what he was holding.

"MY MARKERS!" she screamed, lunging. Percy jumped, screaming like a girl, and Rose and his tugged at the markers. "THEY'RE MINE!"

"I'M USING THEM!"

"MINE!" She yanked, but Percy let go, causing her to tumble backwards into a table, hitting her head. Her lip trembled.

"No, no, no, don't cry," he said.

She bawled, screaming and crying. Frank and Jason came running in, and glared at Percy.

"You hurt her!" Jason hissed.

"She tackled me," Percy defended.

"Percy Jackson, always the victim." Frank picked her up and handed her the markers. "Want to go color on Leo?"

Wiping her eyes, she nodded and they walked out towards the engine room, where Leo lay passed out from an insane sugar rush.

Jason shook his head at Percy. "I'd be ashamed, hurting a little kid." Then he walked out.

"But.. But..." Percy folded his arms and laid his head back down. "Peasants."

Frank and Rose walked to the engine room and found Leo asleep on the floor. Frank held Rose up as she colored ponies and unicorns. She drew an extra eye on his forehead , and a rainbow until he stirred.

Frank set her down as she quickly packed up her markers. Frank pulled out his camera, on flash, and snapped a picture. Leo jumped, blinded by the flash, and stared up at him, blinking rapidly.

"That's for flirting with my girlfriend," Frank said, smirking. Then, him and Rose ran.

* * *

Leo looked at himself in the mirror. Rose was a pretty good drawer, he had to admit, but a unicorn pooping rainbows across his face wasn't funny. He touched the extra eye. This wasn't funny...

_That evil Canadian Baby man, _Leo thought, attempting to scrub off the marker, but failing. Rose wasn't allowed to use her Sharpies sense she drew all over the walls, so Percy was in charge of hiding them. Percy was never going to hide things again.

He walked upstairs around 11:45 and was laughed at by everyone.

"You're evil," he said to Frank. "And I didn't flirt with Hazel."

"That's a lie," Percy said.

"And why'd you let her have the markers!?" he said, going into the kitchen to try to scrub off the marker.

"She attacked me!" Percy said. "And then she slipped and started crying! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Not let her draw on my face."

A burst of gold light came from Rose's room. Everyone turned and looked.

"She ok?" Jason asked quietly, looking down the hall.

Everyone tiptoed down there to see a sleeping long redheaded six year old asleep in a twin bed, holding a teddy bear. Her hair was really long, like it had never been cut, and it was really curly and pretty.

"I think she's fine," Frank whispered as he closed the door.

But there was a faint sound of wings from outside. Everyone ran out on deck, weapons ready, to see... nothing. Just a night sky filled with stars and... nothing. The ship sailed on, the yellow boots falling off into woods.

* * *

Hermes let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't be seen here... He wasn't supposed to be near her. But he had to see her again while she was little before she grew up again. He knew the punishment for being caught, and he didn't want to suffer it. He wasn't going to suffer Zeus's wrath.

Once the boys were gone, he flew up and peeked in her window one last time. His beautiful daughter left on a ship with them...

He flew away, leaving no trace of his appearance there.


	11. Chapter XI

_**A'N: In my defense, I've already written this about two weeks ago, and every time I go to my grandmothers, I forget. **_

Chapter XI

"Pass the butter."

"No, the jelly!"

"That's grape!"

"BROWNIES!"

"SOMEONE GRAB THE APPLE JELLY OR THE HONEY!"

"Someone shut up," Rose said annoyed, stomping into the kitchen. Her long red hair was in a loose pony tail, and she looked half asleep.

"Well someone's a little bossy this morning," Leo said.

"Shut it, Dragon Breath, and hand me the Lucky Charms."

Jason shot Percy a look. "Had to push her down."

"Well at least _I _didn't let her fall off the side of the ship!" Percy shot back.

"_Me? _Excuse you –"

"How long until we get to Rome?" Frank cut in, trying to avoid another storm in the kitchen over who could kill each other.

"Italy, three hours – Rome, four," Leo answered. He began punching numbers on the keyboard. "Actually, make that 3 hours and 30 minutes."

"We're getting Hazel?" Rose asked, looking up. They actually saw what she looked like now, at six years old. Her red hair was darker and deeper, thicker. It hung down by her waist, tangled. She had freckles across her tiny nose, and her unturned eyebrows – a Hermes trait – made her look up to something. She had pale skin and her blue eyes were like ice. Her dark eyelashes were long and full, giving her elegance, it seemed. She looked really sleepy, but then again, she was previously a three year old going to bed at practically midnight.

Frank nodded. "Yeah, Hazel…" His eyes went into daydream mode.

* * *

Hazel smiled at the table across to Bryant, his curly hair falling in his face. Something about him reminded her of something… someone, but she couldn't place it. All she remembered was kind, dark eyes, and a buzz-cut, but she couldn't tell a name.

"How's your memory?" Bryant asked, feeling her head.

She shrugged. "I can't remember much. Just… _parts_ of faces, but not really complete, you know?"

Bryant didn't answer, but he nodded. "Maybe it's for the best… er, _Hazel." _

Hazel smiled, but she knew he was about to call her Octavia. "I still want to let them know I'm ok, just in case they're looking for me. But… There has to be something I can do to get it fully back. It was those drinks, Bryant! I stopped remembering once I drank them!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't think they want me to remember so I won't leave."

"You're leaving?!" Bryant asked his eyes wide. "B-but you can't!"

Hazel paused, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "We'll see… But I want to get my memory back."

He nodded. "I'll try to help."

She squeezed his hand. She didn't mention the loving eyes, those endearing eyes that seemed to love her and want to protect her. She wanted to find out who those belonged to. She had studied Bryant's eyes, and knew they weren't his green ones. They were dark, but handsome. She pictured like a Romeo on horseback.

"We can go for a walk, if you want," Hazel offered.

Bryant smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

"LAND HO!" Leo yelled.

"Leo, we're over Rome, not a mysterious island," Percy said.

Rose was looking over, amazed. "Look at all of those unknown victims of pick-pocketing…!"

Jason flew around, looking for a place to land a 200 foot long ship. "There's no place unless in the Coliseum."

"Well, to the Coliseum!" Leo said, pointing his Wii remote at it.

"Leo, you can't land in _the Coliseum!" _Jason said. "Annabeth would kill you if she was here!"

Percy's glare went from _Time-to-Kill-Some-Monsters _to _I'll-Kill-You-In-Your-Sleep. _

"Fine," Leo sighed. He yanked the Wii remote up abruptly and the boat froze in the air. "Festus, burn anyone who tries to harm the ship. If a plane or something comes, fly it around. Just keep it around here. I'll call you when we need you."

Festus snorted flames to say OK and looked serious. The boys climbed down the ship on latter and Jason flew down with Rose, because her legs were still too short to get reach the latter rails.

"Where do we –"

"Hazel?" Frank gasped. His eyes were about as big as half-dollars. Percy looked where he was and saw a girl who looked _exactly _like Hazel, holding hands with some guy, laughing and having fun.

It was her. It had to be. She glanced up and them, and she stopped, causing the boy with her to stop. Frank looked heartbroken, looking at that. Hazel tilted her head at them, and it was like that for about five minutes. Frank went over to Hazel and the boy, with the others behind him, unsure of what's going on, when Frank shoved the guy into the side of a building.

"Hazel, who is he?" Frank growled, anger building up inside of him.

"What are you doing?!" Hazel shrieked, stepping in between Bryant and Frank.

"No, what are _you _doing?!" Frank yelled. "You're gone for 3 days and you've decided to find yourself a new guy?! Am I just not good enough?! First Leo, now whoever the hell he is?! This little girl, Rose – you know, the little baby that was on the ship? – yeah, she's going to die if we don't get you, Piper, and Annabeth to Greece by the time she's fifteen!" He pulled Rose up beside him. "She ages three years at midnight! But _obviously you're more worried about your stupid boyfriend that you don't care!" _

Frank kicked the guy in the ribs a little harder than he meant, sending him slamming into the wall again, and stormed away. Hazel stood there, in shock.

"He…" she managed.

"Your boyfriend and best friend, yeah," Percy said, his lips pressed together. "What're you doing, Hazel?" His voice sounded disappointed. "He was worried and… Never mind, forget it. Come on, Rose."

Jason and Leo had already walked back to the ship, Leo whistling loudly. Rose, still mad for earlier which was slowly dwindling, looked up at Percy. "Am I going to die?"

Percy picked her up. "No, Rose," he shot a glance at Hazel. "We'll find something."

They began to walk away, when Hazel called, "Wait!"

Percy turned. "What?"

Hazel ran towards him. "I don't know who any of you are, but… I don't want her to die. You gotta help me. I lost my memory after I drank some punch the other night, and Bryant was helping me. Nothing really happened."

Percy sighed. "We'll all talk on the boat. Let's go."


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

Frank had left, out of anger and frustration. Bryant had left, out of fear of being pummeled and used as a punching bag. Jason and Leo were already on board, trying to ignore that awkward situation that just went down below. Percy had carried Rose King up the ladder while she tried to steal his wallet repeatedly. Hazel climbed up underneath Percy because of her dress, and the tension could be cut with Riptide still capped.

Leo had brought Hazel coffee, and she stared at it awkwardly. Rose was the only who was oblivious.

Rose stood in front of Hazel with her arms folded. "You _look _funny."

"Excuse me?" Hazel asked.

"Rose, be nice," Jason said from the kitchen.

"What?!" Rose said back. "She has _gunk _all over her face!"

Hazel's eyes widened and instinct told her to touch her face. Then, with a relieved sigh, she smiled. "That's makeup, Sweetie."

Percy laughed. "She's not sweet. Don't believe her. She's deadly."

Rose's lip curled, her arms folded and having that Sassy-Percy look she'd picked up. Then, turning on her heels, she marched into the bathroom and they heard the water running.

Hazel looked at Percy. "He's mad, huh?"

Percy nodded. "Just a -"

"THINK FAST!" Rose screamed as she threw the wet rag, which hit Hazel right in the face, dripping wet. Hazel screamed and jumped, causing hot coffee to spill all down her front and on her green dress.

Two things happened then. One: Rose walked up to Hazel and whispered, "Wash your face. You look like Leo did when I colored on him. It's hid-e-ous." Two: The door opened.

Frank walked in, and froze. Jason, Percy, and Leo were in temporary shock. Rose smirked and skipped off towards her room, closing (and locking) the door behind her.

Everyone was frozen as hot coffee dripped onto the floor and Hazel took the wet rag off her face.

"I'm gonna kill the little runt, and put her head on my wall..." Hazel grumbled as she wiped her dress off.

Frank was the first one who noticed the one tear rolling down her cheek, and he knew how she acted when she was embarrassed. So, sighing, he went and grabbed her a towel and one for the couch. Tossing it to her, he grumbled, "You have extra clothes down the hall. Third door on the right."

Thoroughly embarrassed, she smiled timidly and walked past him, clutching the towel.

Frank walked over and began to clean up the coffee.

Leo cleared his throat. "Um, do you three want to go play video games or something?"

"Yes."

"Very."

And Frank just shook his head as the three (two being sons of the Big Three) shuffled away awkwardly and blushing.

Once they were gone, the distinct sounds of a shower turning on came from down the hall and Rose stuck her head out.

"The coast clear?" she whispered/yelled.

"Yes, Rose," Frank sighed.

Rose rolled out and stuck up a finger gun. "Freeze!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You've been spending too much time with Percy."

She smirked. "So? I'm just as sane as you are."

"Why'd you throw the rag at her?"

"Because she had stuff on her face and I thought she didn't look pretty and I wanted her to look pretty so you two wouldn't fight and you guys would be happy..." She was digging her tow in the carpet, her hands behind her back, and a shrug on her shoulders. "I don't like when you guys fight..."

Frank smiled. "Ah, come here and give me a hug."

Rose smiled and jumped in his arms in a hug. He didn't notice Hazel was propped against the door way, watching and smiling. When he did notice, he gave her a faint smile. "So, want to tell me what happened?"

* * *

"I am _not _doing that!" Annabeth screamed. "I will _not _be your 'Queen'! If you haven't realized yet, you stupid git, I have a boyfriend, who loves me! WHO FELL INTO TARTARUS JUST TO BE WITH ME! We escaped and he's the love of my life and I will _not. be. your. queen."_

Matthew looked at his watch and yawned. "Are you done yet?"

Annabeth, mouth wide and offended, was so mad she couldn't speak. This gross, pathetic, greasy, _ew_, nasty, disgusting, pale, no good creature was proposing a _marriage deal!? _

He snapped his fingers. Shrek/Gaylord came in with another one of his ogre friends, carrying a demigod. An Indian demigod.

Piper McLean.

Her hair was frozen with ice. She was wet and shivering and cold. And Annabeth saw that there was a noose around her neck that was attacked to a moving platform. The ogres were holding her up enough to keep her alive (barely) and she was fighting against it and gasping. Piper was kicking and clawing at the noose, but everything she did made it tighter.

They two girls locked eyes, and Annabeth saw the look of almost defeat in her eyes - and she realized what had happened. They had left Piper for dead somewhere cold, somewhere with no food, no money, no shelter - alone and struggling in the cold, with only a light weight jacket and a pair of Capri's with sandals.

Annabeth turned to Matthew, who was smirking as if he knew the game was already won. "You be my queen, or I kill her."

Annabeth looked at Piper, whose eyes flashed with alarm. She kicked and clawed harder, her eyes pleading with Annabeth not to as she gasped for life.

Annabeth turned to Matthew. "I'll do it. But Percy _won't _be happy to hear about this."


End file.
